Miguel Bowman
Miguel Bowman is the deputy director of the FBI's Cyber Security Division who tries to find the Internet-based terrorist organization who are systematically shutting down the United States. Live Free or Die Hard Investigating the computer branch After the FBI's brief computer blackout, Bowman returned to the FBI and wanted everyone who were celebrating the Fourth of July back. He also wants every known hacker rounded up and brought to the FBI. Later, Bowman discovers that seven of the hackers were killed in bombings and wants their memory cards. While investigating, Bowman and his subordinate see that the transportation grid is shutting down, including the traffic lights in Washington, D.C., Chicago's El trains, Amtrak and FAA. He realized a cyber-terrorist attack in happening. Then anthrax alarms went off on FBI headquarters and other government buildings. Bowman has his people evacuated. Fire Sale At the mobile command center, outside the FBI, Bowman sees that Wall Street went down. Then NYPD detective John McClane arrives with hacker Matt Farrell. Although he appreciates McClane bringing in Farrell, Bowman says to him that the FBI is really busy trying to find out about their current situation. Then the televised message from presidential speeches came on, announcing the shutdown of the United States at Independence Day. When Farrell realizes that the terrorists are conducting a Fire Sale, a three-step systematic shutdown attack, Bowman is less interested in his theory. But McClane vouches that Farrell might be right and that people who tried to kill him we're professional hitmen. Bowman allows McClane to accompany Farrell to Homeland Security to be questioned and gives him his card to call him anytime. Later, Bowman learns that all commercial jets have been grounded. Then NSA agent Jack Parry and DHS liaison Chuck Summer arrive, under request from the White House. Then Bowman's assistant, Molina gets a call from McClane and passes it to him. McClane informs that the cyber-terrorists came after Farrell again and all of the agents with them are dead. Bowman was mildly saddened by it, but was relieved that Farrell is with McClane. Then the another televised by the cyber-terrorists came on, featuring the US Capitol, with the hacker's message that what would happen if help won't come to them. Then the Capitol exploded on-screen, causing public panic. But both Bowman and McClane learn that the explosion on TV was a fake. Then he lost connection with McClane and realized the phone networks are being shutdown. Bowman realized the anthrax scare was fake and has everyone back inside the crisis center. Later on, Molina informs that they are certain the terrorists are mobile which explains the reason why they are avoiding signal triangulation and with the amount of hardware they have, are mostly in a semi-trailer rig. Bowman tells Molina to have guys from Homeland Security to get every functioning hardware they got. Then McClane calls him from the Eastern Power Hub, an utility superstation in West Virginia. He sends the web-cam picture of the mastermind of the Fire Sale, which turns out to be Thomas Gabriel, a former Department of Defense chief programmer for computer infrastructure security who was fired and publicly humiliated when he tried relentlessly to sound alarm about America's vulnerability for cyber-attack. Bowman describes Gabriel was not people friendly. Then McClane hurriedly told Bowman to find Gabriel, realizing something's wrong after McClane hung up. Then he sees most of Eastern Seaboard has lost power. Bowman orders everyone to put everything on emergency generators. Discovering Woodlawn Later, Bowman was coming to Summer and Parry when he overheard them talking about alarms going off at someplace called Woodlawn and demands to know what it is. Parry and Summer then reluctantly tells Bowman that Woodlawn is a top-secret NSA facility at the Social Security Administration building which stores a fail-safe to backup important financial and personal information. Gabriel designed the program and he plans to download the data and use it siphon billions. Bowman was angered by the reason for not knowing about it sooner since he never knew it's existence. He calls for Molina and a team of agents to get to Woodlawn as soon as possible. Bowman also wanted to have the Pentagon send a F-35 Lightning fighter to keep an eye on things until they get there. As the helicopters were heading for Woodlawn, McClane contacts Bowman on the radio and informs him Gabriel left Woodlawn in the Hazmat truck and has kidnapped his daughter Lucy as well as Farrell. After McClane gives Bowman the truck's license number, McClane wants Bowman to promise him not to let Gabriel get Lucy if anything happened to him. Bowman gives McClane gives his word to him about it. After a few minutes, Bowman and The FBI finally arrived in the warehouse where the Hazmat truck is at. When a FBI agent assumes Farrell is a terrorist, Bowman tells him he's okay. Bowman sees McClane down with a gunshot wound in his shoulder with Lucy sitting by him and Gabriel's dead body on the hood of the car. After federal agents and medics arrived in the warehouse complex for clean up, Bowman thanked McClane for all his help at the ambulance before walking away. Category:Characters Category:Live Free or Die Hard characters Category:Allies Category:Americans Category:FBI Category:Males